


I Didn't Need to See That

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted to share his pie. He didn't need to see Sam get Dommed like no one's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Need to See That

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by anon on tumblr: if you're taking prompts could you maybe write Dean walking in on Gadreel or Castiel (..or both) topping/domming the hell out of Sam and then Dean confronting Sam later about it however you think is best.  
> Something like [this](http://malesubimagery.tumblr.com/post/100548952581) is what Dean walks in on, except you know lying down on a bed instead of standing (link is super nsfw)

Dean shoves some more of his pie into his mouth. He closes his eyes; he really outdid himself this time. Maybe some pornographic moans escape him, but no one's here to say anything. Which...Sam really needs to taste this. This pecan pie will convince him that pie is a thousand times better than cake.

The pie tin gets scoped up in Dean's arms, and he pushes in his chair with his hip. Off-key hums echo against the bunker walls as Dean walks. When Dean reaches his brother's door, he doesn't bother to knock; Sam's probably just reading with Castiel curled around him like an octopus and Gadreel sitting up at the headboard. Dean's seen it a thousand or so times. The sight that greets Dean, though, is something he'd never thought he'd witness in relation to his brother.

Sam's lying on the bed, hands white-knuckling the headboard. He's got some kind of fancy gag in his mouth. Gadreel's sitting on Sam's side, petting his hair. It's Castiel, though, that really seizes Dean's attention. The angel is running some kind of thin instrument along Sam's cock (and wow, Dean, this is a new level of weird _actively_ looking at Sammy like that). Dean thinks it's some sort of modified whip? Which he _really_ thinks it's some type of whip as Castiel pulls the instrument away from Sam to flick Sam's dick. 

Dean closes his eyes; shit isn't supposed to hit anywhere near where Castiel is hitting his brother. Dean doesn't care how hot it is for some people; dicks are not meant to be hit. As the sounds of the whip continue, Dean turns on his heel. He needs to leave. As he's pulling Sam's door closed, himself on the hallway side, Dean hears Castiel start talking. 

"Taking it so well, boy. Isn't he, Gadreel?"

The door returns to its closed position before Dean can hear Gadreel's answer. He looks down at his pie, and he sighs. After seeing that, the mood is gone; he can't eat anymore. Dean shuffles back into his kitchen to cover his pie and place it in the fridge. He wipes down the table where he was eating. The kitchen light gets turned off, and Dean wanders to his bedroom for the night. He puts on his headphones and the world melts away, kinky little brothers and their angels forgotten.

-

In the morning, Dean makes himself extra strong coffee and pancakes. When his coffee is finished brewing, he pours himself a cup and one for Sam. A glance at the clock shows that Sam should be home from his run soon. The coffee mugs get placed on the table, and the pancakes join them soon after. Dean pulls out his pie from yesterday as well some fruit for Sam and grabs silverware. He sits.

When Sam comes in like a sweaty storm, Dean nods at his brother's little wave good morning. Sam pulls his water bottle from the fridge and drops into the chair across from Dean after using it as a prop for his post run stretching. They sit in silence as Sam devours a bunch of the pancakes Dean made. 

"So, how are you, Sam?" Dean wants to hit himself for how choppy that sentence came out.

Sam makes a questioning face. "I'm fine, Dean. Do _you_ have something you want to say?"

"You, Cas, and Gadreel...they treating you right?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Man, you're really late on that stupid protective older brother routine. We're fine- stupidly happy, even."

"Uh huh." Dean swallows. He thinks back to that really long, awkward, and horrible talk with the Chief years ago. In a really, really rushed breath Dean gets out, "And they respect your safewords?"

Sam looks like he stops breathing. Dean is halfway out of his seat when Sam waves him off. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Dean nods.

" _The fuck_ , Dean?"

"Shut up, brat. I wanted you to try my pie yesterday, and I saw something I really wish I didn't when I walked into your room. I want you to know I lost my appetite, seeing your dick at _all._ "

Sam turns red, which is a sight Dean thinks he hasn't seen in years. "Yeah, yeah they do."

"Good." The silence after that is awkward, and Dean coughs after a few long minutes pass. "Older brother duties done, let's never speak of this again."

"Deal."

A beat. 

"How do you even know anything about safewords?"

"What part of _never speaking of this again_ don't you get, Sam? Goddamn."


End file.
